RIP Big Bad Wolf Or not?
by Yokohani
Summary: Hacía ya un mes que el terror de los pobladores había desaparecido gracias a Koga Jäger, proclamado héroe del poblado, había vuelto con la cabeza del licántropo entre sus manos, causando euforia y regocijo. Kagome Higurashi, una aventurera muchacha que se atrevió a entrar en los dominios del fallecido demonio... Sin saber que quizás, el último aun no habia caido. [Au, OoC]


Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to "My new idea".

Estuve trabajando mucho en la base de este fic, tratando de ser lo más detallada posible (Al final me cansé y decidí crear mi propio reino, así que ya saben "Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia"), espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic (Y a mi) trataré de que no sea tan Cliché. Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer esto, comencemos...

[Aviso: El primer capítulo no será tan extenso debido a que es una prueba y quiero tomármelo con calma].

* * *

13 de Febrero de 1800, Khalist, Virantana.

Su negra cabellera se meció con la repentina ráfaga de aire, abrió lentamente sus ojos disfrutando de la cálida caricia de los rayos del sol en su rostro, adoraba sentarse en la hierba, disfrutar de los sonidos de las avecillas, oír el ajetreado movimiento de la vìvida gente que allí habitaba, desde que su madre había vuelto a contraer matrimonio todo había cambiado, se sentía traicionada, traicionada en nombre de su padre, decepcionada de que su madre se haya vuelto tan frìvola y materialista.

Desde que Dietrich Behrends, el terrible —Así le había apodado ella— había llegado a su vida no soportaba pasar más de un par de horas en aquella enorme casa, tan pulcra, tan oscura, tan llena pero a la vez... Vacía.

Su padre la había abandonado a la temprana edad de diez años, Aiko Higurashi era un hombre ejemplar aún siendo un simple comerciante, sus bastos conocimientos ayudaron a muchos, ella era un claro ejemplo, fue instruida en medicina por él desde los siete años, le enseñò a montar a caballo a pesar de los reproches de su esposa, le mostrò lo valioso de la vida, la importancia de la familia… Tenìa tantos recuerdos felices junto a su padre y todas esas sonrisas habían desaparecido junto con èl. Limpio las traicioneras lágrimas que descendían en silencio por su delicado rostro, pálido y con las mejillas siempre rojas como una manzana madura con un suave pañuelo blanco de seda, al finalizar aquella acción observó aquel trozo de tela y el pequeño y casi inentendible bordado, sonrió, odiaba las clases de bordado, siempre terminaba hiriendo sus dedos y manchando la tela con su sangre —Además de que su paciencia era casi nula— frunció el entrecejo, pero no había nada que odiara más que las lecciones de modales, recordó a su tutora, Madame Paulette Dufort, no tenía nada contra los franceses, pero su sobreactuado acento la desquiciaba demasiado, ¡Aquélla anciana cruel y despiadada le había querido enseñar francés casi como si fuera un pecado no hablarlo! por Kami, una de las pocas cosas buenas que poseía Khalist era ser una ciudad fundada por Japoneses y posteriormente poblada por europeos, por lo cual la cantidad de idiomas que se hablaban —Y que eran aceptados por el rey— era bastante grande, además ella dominaba el alemán, el coreano y sabía arreglárselas bastante bien con el inglés. Recordó una vez en la que casi fue atada a una silla por Madame, alegando que así corregiría su postura, soltó una suave risa y arranco una flor amarilla que estaba junto a su mano, la observó y la alzó al cielo comparándola con el sol, entrecerró los ojos debido a la fuerte luz, soltó un suspiro dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la verde hierba, inspiró el dulce aroma de las flores silvestres, le recordaba a su Obaa-San, abrió los ojos de par en par recordando algo y saltó de suelo corriendo en dirección al majestuoso animal que se encontraba pastando a unos pocos metros.

—Ame.—Llamó la pelinegra al caballo que poseía un extraño pelaje color café y blanco que caía por su lomo como si fueran pequeñas gotas de agua. El animal relinchó en respuesta mientras se acercaba a la muchacha a paso lento, esta tomó las riendas y de un ágil salto montó sobre el caballo, bufó ante la incomodidad de aquel vestido esponjoso que era obligada a usar, golpeó con cuidado un costado del caballo con su talón y este inmediatamente emprendió una veloz carrera colina abajo.

En menos de quince minutos estuvo frente a el humilde hogar de su adorada abuela, quien luego de la muerte de Aiko había sido totalmente abandonada por su nuera, cabe decir que desde entonces la azabache se encontraba en una disputa con ella, un mes después de que el hombre hubiera muerto Sonomi había dejado de visitarla con las burda excusa de "Es poca la cordura que posee en este momento, ¡Ha dicho que vio a su difunto esposo", claro que aquel conflicto familiar entre madre e hija había nacido mucho antes, desde que tenía su propio criterio sobre el mundo y el reino.

—Gracias a Kami aún no se le ha pasado por la cabeza casarme con algún noble o algún idiota adinerado.—Pensó mientras daba un par de golpes a la vieja puerta para luego entrar encontrándose con que la casa estaba en total oscuridad, llamó el nombre de su abuela algo asustada, eso no era normal en lo absoluto, oyó un suave quejido en una esquina lejana, rápidamente abrió las ventanas de par en par dejando entrar la luz del dia en la morada. Cuando se dio la vuelta corrió en dirección a la cama donde yacía la anciana mujer, se arrodilló a su lado oyéndole toser, con su mano tomó su temperatura y soltó un largo suspiro al saber que esta era normal. Desde hacía dos días que había caído enferma y ella la había estado cuidando.

—¿Como se encuentra, Obaa-San?—Preguntó con cariño mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a limpiar la estancia.

—Un poco cansada, la medicina que me has estado dando esta rindiendo frutos.—Contestó la mujer con total tranuilidad.

—Eso es bueno.—Dijo ya más tranquila, luego de un par de horas en donde limpió la estancia, cocinó para ambas y le ayudó a comer, recibiendo un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mujer, ya que según ella, no estaba tan vieja como para ser alimentada. Terminada su labor busco en un viejo canasto las medicinas para la anciana mujer notando que ya solo quedaban frascos vacios.—Iré a por más hierbas, el doctor Park dijo que esta medicina no llegaría hasta mañana.—Agregó acercándose a Kaede y besando su frente a modo de despedida.

Tomó un cesto para arrojar ahì las hierbas medicinales y salió de la vieja casa notando las matices naranjas y rojos en el cielo, abrió los ojos incrédula, no había sido consciente del tiempo y por ende tendría que soportar una tediosa charla de parte de su adorado padrastro sobre su falta de modales y consideración en cuanto a su madre, mientras esta fingía tener desmayarse dramáticamente siendo sostenida y abanicada por unas alteradas Fabienne y Èliane, sus mucamas personales, al verla entrar por la puerta, luego vendrían las despectivas palabras y burlas de parte de Marie y Alexandrine, sus tan gentiles, cariñosas y por sobre todas las cosas, consideradas, hermanastras, y por último el intento de acoso sexual de parte de Bastian Joamich, un Adonis demasiado mimado y ególatra a su parecer. El único motivo de no mandar todo y a todos a tomar el té a Inglaterra de una patada, era por la inocente criatura que tuvo que vivir tantos años en soledad gracias a la horrible familia que le había tocado, Aleida, la dulce y tierna niña de ocho años que siempre le ofrecía las mejores de sus sonrisas y palabras de consuelo.

—Gracias a Kami que nos ha dado al joven Jäger, quién sabe qué hubiéramos hecho si él no hubiera dado fin a esa horripilante bestia.—Gritó una mujer regordeta y enfundada en un vestido rojo con un corsé demasiado ajustado.

Kagome's POV

Puse los ojos en blanco al oír de aquello, hacía ya un mes que el imbécil de Koga había traído entre sus manos la cabeza y la piel de aquella bestia que habitaba en el bosque Mūn Seok, había llegado a altas horas de la noche despertando a todo el pueblo con un grito de victoria, se había festejado su honorable acción por dos semanas, familiares de inocentes víctimas le habían pagado a modo de agradecimiento por vengar a sus seres queridos... No es que estuviera en contra de festejar ni nada por el estilo, ¡Pero ya había pasado un mes! Y la gente aún seguía hablando de aquello como si hubiese sido ayer, bien, entendìa que ya no habrá más vidas perdidas, pero el crédito era únicamente dirigido a Jäger, cuando sus dos compañeros Hakkaku y Ginta Kämpfer habían ayudado en la cacería del animal. Aunque sinceramente y con toda educación, sabìa con certeza que aquello era una total farsa ideada por el rey para distraer a los habitantes de Khalist de la pobreza en la que cada vez se veìa sumergida màs y màs. No había avistamientos de bestias desde hacìa dècadas, y todas aquellas muertes no eran más que asesinatos o secuestros de parte de bandidos y soldados de Nichbänna, el país fronterizo.

—Oh, que placer verla por aquí, señorita Higurashi.—Un tic nervioso se apoderó de mi ceja izquierda. Levantè la cabeza rogando a los dioses que esa voz no perteneciera a...

—Hablando del Diablo.—Pensé al ver al sonriente hombre parado frente a mi, no es que me cayera mal, Koga era un buen hombre, pero demasiado arrogante y no se rendía sin importar cuantas veces rechazara su proposición de matrimonio.—Oh, Jäger, que sorpresa.—Dije sin emoción, en respuesta el tomo mi mano y beso mis nudillos mientras me dirigía una mirada lasciva, rápidamente retiré mi mano.—Si eso es todo, con permiso, que tenga un buen dia.—Le dirigí una falsa sonrisa y pase a su lado sin esperar contestación, estúpidos hombres que no saben aceptar un no por respuesta, estúpido vestido incómodo, estúpido el mundo por el horrible calor que hacía. Inhale y exhale un par de veces tratando de recuperar la calma, madame tenía razón, no era para nada femenina.

—'¡De no ser por tu cuerpo pensarìa que eres un marinero!'—Había gritado cuando solté un par de maldiciones cuando la maldita aguja había atravesado la piel bajo mi uña. Reí ante aquel recuerdo, la señora Dufort causaba gracia cuando se enojaba, su vestido blanco y ajustado con un escote demasiado pronunciado —Donde parecían querer escapar un par de... Pasas viejas y arrugadas.— junto con sus mejillas rojas cual cereza y su tocado carmesí.

Alcé la cabeza al cielo tratando de observar la copa de los árboles que conformaban el bosque Mūn Seok, aquel viejo loco había plantando uno por uno cada árbol hasta el fin de sus días, decía que si las criaturas tenían un lugar donde habitar no buscarían daña a nadie, era un buen hombre, pero estaba loco, cuando intentaron ayudarlo con su cometido, este les había disparado a todos los hombres y gritado que esa era su misión y no la suya, baje mi mirada y observe el interior de aquel bosque, trague saliva, aún no se ocultaba el sol y parecía que ahí dentro naciera la mismísima noche, comencé a caminar con pasos torpes adentrándome en el aquel tétrico lugar, que por desgracia era el único sitio en donde se conseguían las hierbas para la medicina de Kaede-ObaaSan.

—¡Kyaa!—Grité mientras arrojaba la cesta lejos de mí, abrí lentamente un ojo y observe al maldito búho que me había dado tal susto, el muy desgraciado había volado sobre mi. Lo observe con todo el odio que poseía y me digne a forzar mis ojos a encontrar la canasta entre aquella oscuridad.—Tendría que haber traído una lámpara.—Me dije mientras mantenía mi vista fija en el suelo, alcé la mi cabeza al cielo y note la luna llena que asomaba entre los árboles que se mecían con la tranquila brisa nocturna.—¡Te tengo!—Grite cuando al fin tuve a la canasta en mi rango de visión, corrí hasta ella y me acuclille para recogerla, me levante y alise el maldito vestido con demasiados vuelos.—Malditos obsequios caros de cumpleaños.—Murmuré mientras en mi mente maquinaba un par de idea para torturar a mi tia Kumiko.—¿Uh?—Dije cuando a lo lejos pude observar una estructura de piedra, con pasos lentos me acerque, parecía una lápida, pero esta poseía un tamaño diez veces más grande de lo normal, era simplemente enorme, entrecerré los ojos tratando de leer lo que allí decía, en ese preciso instante los rayos de la luna asomaron por entre la espesura de los árboles iluminando levemente las escrituras... Allí ponía

 **R.I.P**

 **Inu no Taisho**

 **5 de Octubre de 1600 - 14 de Enero de 1800**

 **"The Big Bad Wolf"**

Caí de espaldas al leer las escrituras, ¿Podría ser aquello cierto?

End Kagome's POV

—P-Pense que era la cabeza de un lobo desproporcionadamente grande.—Murmuró mientras cubría su espantado rostro con una de sus blanquecinas manos, se levantó del suelo tambaleante.—Debe haber un error, nadie es capaz de vivir doscientos años.—Continuó mientras volvía a releer la lápida y su sangre se helo al sentir un gutural gruñido a sus espaldas, ladeò su cabeza y con el corazón en la garganta observó aquellos demoníacos ojos inyectados de sangre pasearse por entre los árboles, de sus labios escapó un estruendoso grito de socorro... ¿Acaso sería esta... La hora de su muerte?

* * *

 **He aquí el primer capítulo, no creo que los demás sean más extensos ya que no pretendo que sea una historia exageradamente larga.**

 **Agradeceria que me dieran su opinión con respecto a este primer capítulo, todas las opiniones o criticas constructivas serán bienvenidas con los brazos abiertos y un dulce a solo $8,55.**

 **Ahora algunas referencias para las que quizás no entendieron un comino:**

 **El nombre del caballo de Kagome 'Ame', significa lluvia en japonès.**

 **La historia en sí es un remake (Muy, muy cambiado) de 'Caperucita', donde por aparecen el Gran Lobo Feroz [The Big Bad Wolf] y quizás Kagome sea una pequeña referencia de la niña de capa roja y… La abuelita?**

 **Khalist, Virantana y Nichbänna son países totalmente inventados.**

 **Ante cualquier duda consultar con libertad.**

 **Quien desee aparecer en este humilde fic, hágalo saber con total confianza, ¡Necesito personal!**

 **Quiero pedir disculpas por los tildes que se encuentran al revez, tengo problemas con mi teclado.**

 **¡Gracias por pasarse y concederle a esta historia una oportunidad!**

 **Se despide Yokohani.**


End file.
